lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71237 Fun Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background Arthur Curry was the son of a lighthouse keeper and his wife who was a banished queen from Atlantis. The Atlantean physiology inherited from his mother granted Arthur super strength and endurance, amazing speed swimming, the ability to breathe underwater, and a telepathic connection with undersea life. When the King of Atlantis passed away, Arthur was granted the throne. He vowed to protect both the surface and subterranean worlds as Aquaman. The trident, known as the Trident of Neptune, was a gift given to him by the Greek god Poseidon, gives him powers such as the abilities to conjure water out of thin air and manipulate it, command the seas, and create tidal waves, whirlpools, and columns of water to stand on, control the weather, unleash blasts of lighting, and turn living things into something else. His rogues' gallery includes archenemies Black Manta and Ocean Master. Despite what most people think, Aquaman is a very capable superhero. He is also a founding member of the Justice League, which also includes Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Zatanna, and Hawkgirl. Abilities * Dive * Hazard Cleaner ** Underwater Hazard Cleaner * Atlantis Elemental * Growth * Water Spray Quotes Trivia * He was voiced by Brian Bloom in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, who reprises his role in the game. * Aquaman's character showcase theme, along with Cyborg's, is from the Justice League animated series. Unlike Cyborg, he did appear on the show in numerous episode as a guest star. * His appearance is based on his New 52 design. * He made a few references whenever he reacts to these certain characters: ** His reaction towards Emmet is a reference to a song in The LEGO Movie, Everything is Awesome. ** His reaction towards Homer Simpson is a reference to a nod about the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, due to the nuclear waste causing havoc to animals. Specifically, he references Blinky, the three-eyed fish. * If you spray water at the Wicked Witch using Aquaman, she will melt, referencing how she is defeated in The Wizard of Oz. Wicked Witch also has a line referencing this when she sees Aquaman. ** Similarly, if you spray Gizmo and Stripe with water, they will separate into multiple balls. * Aquaman's exclamation of the word, "Outrageous" in two of his lines is a reference to the DC animated series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, wherein the character is portrayed as a pompous braggart who refers to anything and everything even mildly exciting as "outrageous". * He is also available in a Starter Pack bundle along with the Aqua Watercraft for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4, which is currently only available at Toys-R-Us, intended to promote Justice League. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Atlantis Ability Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2016 Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Growth Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Justice League Category:Wave 4 Characters Category:Underwater Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Starter Pack Category:Starter Characters Category:Toys R Us Exclusive Characters